1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to invalid walkers which are designed to aid the handicapped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a preliminary prior art search, the following references were cited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,700, Drury, Jr. discloses a walking aid device which comprises spring loaded adjustable rear legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,617, Reiber discloses an adjustable leg invalid walker with telescoping front legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,815, Birk discloses an invalid walker with telescoping front and rear legs using hydraulic fluid lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,283, Lucarelli discloses a walker with a telescoping front leg assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,973, Nakajima discloses a walker with extensible/contractable front and rear legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,035, Liu discloses an adjustable walker using seesaw controllers.
The present invention has two major advantages not found in the prior art. One advantage is a unique hand actuator means; the other being that the present invention may be an attachment to a walker rather than an improved walker.
Prior art references are found to be complex and expensive to manufacture as well as being limited in maneuverability. Further, none of the prior art references took into consideration the problem of persons with arthritis or other hand limitations. The present invention may be used by even individuals with severe arthritis. The actuator may be engaged by using the wrist or even the outer portion of the thumb.